


Tasty

by slstrow



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slstrow/pseuds/slstrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an interview was released where Josh implies he would like to try human flesh, Jen pays him a visit and things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do NOT know either Josh or Jen.

I'm getting kind of sick and tired of all this “brother-sister” bullshit that Josh and I have to gush. We agreed a long time ago not to be romantically tied in the public eye but this latest interview Josh gave has got me in a huff. So here I am, sitting in his driveway in my car waiting for him to get home so I can show him how not “brother-sister” we are. I sit for about 30 minutes listening to the radio before I hear some loud mouthed disk jockey spew a story about me and Chris Martin.

“Breaking news out of London. Things are apparently back on with Hunger Games Superstar Jennifer Lawrence and Coldplay singer Chris Martin. The pair reportedly split weeks ago however the new juice is that they never split and are happy as ever. You can get the full scoop at [KXWR967.com](http://KXWR967.com)” 

“What a load of shit.” I mumble as I switch the radio off and select my iPod on the console. I press the shuffle all button and _Señorita_ by Justin Timberlake is the first song that comes on. I let out a little chuckle and think to myself, it’s like my iPod knows I’m Josh’s. I begin to dance a little while sitting in my car, it’s gotten dark out already so I don’t have to risk anyone seeing me, not that I have to worry about that. Josh gave me the code to his driveway last year during the Catching Fire promos and he hasn’t changed it since so I come and go as I please. Just when the song gets to the part where Justin asks the guys and ladies to repeat after him I begin to sing along. “It feels like something’s heating up, can I leave with you?” I sing in a deep voice. And from outside my car’s window I hear male voice straining under a falsetto sing “I don’t know what I’m thinking ‘bout, really leaving with you.” I jump in my seat but my buckle keeps me tied to the leather underneath me. It would be just like Josh to get home right as I’m embarrassingly singing along to his favorite singer growing up. I open up my car door as I turn off my car and unbuckle.

 “Jesus fuck Josh, you about gave me a heart attack.” I say as I stretch my legs out of my car. “You know I hate it when you sneak up on me.” I stand and reach to pull him into one of his signature bear-like embraces. 

 “Yes I know, I’m sorry, but it was too perfect to resist.” Josh says as he squeezes me tightly. “So tell me something, why exactly are you in my driveway right now grooving out to some JT?” Josh raises his eyebrow at me waiting for my answer.

 “Well I wanted to talk to you about that interview that came out today. The one where you said you’d like to explore the lifestyle of cannibalism.” I tell him as I lead him by the hand to the front door so we can go inside. 

 “Yes, right,” he stumbles over his words as we walk. “That may have been taken a bit out of context. It’s a just a blur?” He grimaces as he unlocks the front door to let me in. I step over the threshold, take two steps in and spin on my heels. 

 “That’s what I thought. You also had to drop that line about being brother and sister again. How annoying is that getting?” Josh tries to answer me but I place my finger on his lips before he has the chance. In response Josh quickly closes the front door. “But that’s not what I’m here for you Josh. What I’m here for is, I’d like to know is, since you’re such a cannibal, if you’d like to eat me…” I pause briefly before saying “…out.” I shoot him a quick wink as I unzip my jacket that I’ve been wearing to reveal the red lace corset and panties that hide underneath. Josh’s mouth drops open before he has a chance to reply. 

When he finally regains his composure the only thing he has to is “Well, you do look good enough to eat in that.”

He takes one quick step towards me and grasps the sides of my face before pulling me in to a deep kiss. Suddenly he slides his hands down my sides to my thighs and picks me up off the ground to carry me across the room. He stumbles he way down the hall to the living room where he unceremoniously drops me onto the plush cushions. I reach up to bring his face close to mine once more but he resists and drops all the way to his knees in front of me. He violently rips the lace panties from me and toss them off in a different direction. I barely have time to think before he’s lifted my legs to place them on his shoulders and he dives right in, nose first, into my crotch. Holding me steady with his hands on my hips he moves his tongue in tiny circles around my clit. He slowly moves one hand from my hip to slide two fingers into my slit pumping them in and out, curling his fingers to hit my g-spot with each stroke. The tightness feeling in my center grows at such a rapid pace I lose the ability to speak any words besides “Fuck” ,“Josh”, and “Yes”. I begin to feel the waves of pleasure roll throughout my body but just as I think I can’t take anymore Josh gives my clit a slight nibble with his teeth. That pushes me right over the edge and my orgasm takes full control of my body. Josh doesn’t let up with his tongue or fingers through the waves my body takes on me. Finally once my body releases me from intense satisfaction I just experienced I notice Josh is sitting back on his heels on the floor just staring at me. 

“What?” I ask him with a slight giggle. 

“Nothing, you’re just so tasty Miss. Lawrence.” He says as licks the last drop of my wetness off his lips.  

 

 


End file.
